Death of a Hero
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: Danny is dead, fully dead. Sam and Tucker are trapped in the ghost zone. Vlad is leading a ghost army to destroy the human world. Is this the end? bad summary, just read please.
1. Green Fire against Green Eyes

**Danny's Death**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Chapter One: Green Fire against Green eyes

Danny's POV:

I fell to my knees inside the RV, bright green fire blazed all around me, everything collapsed. I heard a siren, a scream, and helicopter blades. I just needed to survive until they found me, but I couldn't go ghost, there was no hope. Choking on the thick smoke I gave in to the heat of the flames, it was over, I would never see my family or friends again, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, Dad, every face disappeared in fire and smoke. Then finally, my vision went black.

Jazz's POV:

I yelped in terror as the RV let off a crackling boom. The fire was reflected in my eyes as I stared at it in fear. Ripping off the oxygen mask I yelled to the fire fighters, "Danny is still in there!" The firefighters glanced at me quickly, then the dashed off in their heavy gear. I watched as they tore flaming metal off the RV's outside, my dad cried pathetically. One firefighter pulled something limp from the inside of the van, my gaze was locked on it. I jumped out of the arms of my mother and the doctor and ran to the burned and battered body. There was Danny, lying on the ground, barely (or not) breathing, he was covered in burns, cuts, and bruises, his messy black hair scorched along with the edges of his shirt and pants. "Danny!" I sobbed as the police grabbed my arms and tried to pull me away from my brother. I wrenched my arms from their grasp and bent down to my brother, he was still breathing, but barely. I stared at my little brother, why hadn't he gone ghost and saved himself? I didn't know why, but it was over now, Danny coughed softly and pulled in one last shuddering breath, then he was gone. I stared in sadness and disbelief at him, he had battled many enemies and had seemed invincible, but a simple car crash and fire had killed him. I finally let the police drag me back to the ambulance, my mom sat beside me as we wept together for Danny, my dumb dad was crying over the car. Then a single thought penetrated my mind, how was I to tell Sam and Tucker, let alone the whole school?

Sam's POV

I stared at my huge flat screen TV, the news was on, along with my worst nightmare. Tears dripped down my face as I listened to the news being broadcasted by an unemotional woman, "The result of a huge car crash left one family devastated. The car had spun out of control and hit the side barrier, then it took a turn for the worst when the car burst into flames. Apparently the parents, Maddy Fenton and Jack Fenton were professional ghost hunters and the car was full of explosive weapons. They and their daughter, Jasmine Fenton, survived the deadly crash, but their son Daniel Fenton had been trapped beneath the seat and suffocated from the smoke. The funeral for this young boy will be held-" I couldn't take it anymore; I quickly turned the TV off then held my head in my hands. It just couldn't be true, any second now I would wake up, my cell phone buzzing and Danny's voice asking me what homework we had for today. Then my cell phone _did _start buzzing, I looked hopefully at the screen, waiting for Danny's name to come up, but it was just Tucker. I quickly wiped away some tears and pushed the talk button, "Hello?" I whispered. Tucker's shocked voice answered me, "Did you just see the news?" He asked, I could almost see the look of shock and sadness on his face. "Yes…" I whispered again. Tucker didn't reply for awhile, then his staggered voice echoed in my ear, "Let's go over to check on them, make sure its… for real." Tucker said cautiously and sadly. I mumbled a yes then hung up, ready to go help the Fentons.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I pulled my black coat tightly around my shoulders as the wind blew around me. Tucker knocked on the door then stepped back. Jazz opened it a crack, then threw it open and nearly choked Tucker and I with hugs, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Hi Jazz, may we come in?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears trying to force their way out. Jazz nodded quietly and let us in, I stared around the usually cheerful house, it was quiet and dark. I looked at Jazz, "Is it okay if we go to Danny's room?" I ventured to ask, she nodded and pointed up the stairs, and then she collapsed in a fit of tears. Tucker and I quickly ran up the stairs and into Danny's room. Tucker and I looked around, trying to imagine Danny still here, still alive.

Tucker's POV:

I snapped my fingers in happiness, Sam looked at me coldly, "How could you be happy at a time like this?" She growled, I smiled at her, "Because, all ghosts go to the ghost zone, so Danny must be there too!" Sam's eyes lit up, she smiled at me, then _she _hugged _me! _Dashing down the steps we quickly opened the portal, the ecto-plasma swirled a light green and dark green. Sam punched another button and the Spector Speeder zoomed to life in front of us. Sam and I hopped in, I of course was driving! "Here we come Danny, don't worry…" Sam whispered, meaning for no one to hear, but I heard. Then without thought we slipped into the ghost zone.

Danny's POV:

I felt as I were in an intersection, ghosts hovered all around me, floating this way and that, avoiding me and then merging back into a line. "Excuse me? Wait, can you tell me where I am?" I grabbed a ghost, he looked at me coldly, "Jees buddy, can't you tell? This is the ghost zone! Or more importantly, the place where you go once you're dead!" I let go of the ghost in surprise, then I looked down at myself, I was human, but I was translucent, like all ghosts. I brushed my hands through my hair, literally through my hair! Then I finally let in the thought I was trying so hard to hold back, I was dead. I groped at my arms and legs, my hands went through them too, then I screamed, "Going ghost!" and I waited, nothing happened, but someone happened. At my call Skulker loomed up in front of me, "Hello whelp!" Skulker growled, I didn't care. "What do you want?" I said sadly, he seemed a bit off at this. "What, no punching?" He asked shocked, I shook my head, "You can go ahead and kill me, but it won't do any good, I'm already dead." I muttered, Skulker just laughed, "Ha, trying to trick me whelp?" and he smacked me in the stomach, I flew backwards into another ghost. Skulker came closer, everyone got out of the way, "You are clearly not dead, or else you wouldn't be able to go through this wall since you are human right now!" Skulker slammed me up against a wall, where had the wall even come from? Skulker then started to see the light, his little brain put two and two together, he saw the burned edges of my clothes, the cuts and burns on my skin, he let go. "So you _are_ dead, hmmm. I guess I can go to the human world and collect your pelt!" Skulker said happily, then he zipped off. All the ghosts gathered around me, "Isn't that Danny Phantom." "Poor little hybrid." I listened to all these comments and more before floating off into the distance, I was dead, and that was that.


	2. No more Phantom

**Danny's Death**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Chapter Two: No more Phantom

Sam's POV:

"Real world item detected." The speaker droned, every minute it would go off, then stop, then go off again. I banged my fist on the dash board, "Where's Danny?" I yelled angrily. I was a Goth and death was usual, except when your best friend has died and horrible things could happen when he is gone. Suddenly Vlad loomed up in front of the Speeder, Tucker made it groan to a stop. "Hello Samantha, hello Tucker." Vlad greeted us politely, but there was a hint of evil in his voice. "What do you want Plasmius?" I shouted through the glass, "Only for you and Tucker to never find Danny!" Vlad then held his hands above his head, pink energy flowing into them, he directed his energy and us and shot at us with so much force it sent us spinning. Why did Vlad have to be everywhere we went, I thought he lived in Wisconsin?! Spinning out of control the Speeder finally drifted to a stop, I moaned and picked myself from the floor, Vlad was floating nearer. I jumped into command and fired everything we had at him, he just phased through it! I punched backwards on the controls and we zipped past Vlad, he only chuckled, because when he had shot us he had disabled the Real World Item detector. Darn…

Tucker's POV:

I watched Vlad cackle menacingly as he floated away. The Speeder was wrecked! I quickly brought myself up and staggered over to Sam, she was staring sadly at the Real World Item Detector, it was broken. "Don't worry, we'll still find him." I whispered optimistically, Sam turned on me, anger replacing the sadness in her eyes, I backed up. "Don't you see Tucker? Danny is dead, and there's no way to get him back!" Sam slumped to the floor her body shaking in tears as she sobbed. Then I heard a huge bang, I ran to the window to see… Vlad had closed the portal. We were trapped, and Danny was gone.

Danny's POV:

I floated aimlessly through the ghost zone, ignoring the cries of shock and hate. I tried to remember how I died, but it was all a blur. "Ahhh, why can't I remember?" I shouted to the swirling green sky, suddenly my mind was flooded with thoughts. The car, the wall, the screams, the fire, I shuddered as it all instantly came back to me, weird. I was trapped in that fire, but something had prevented me from using my ghost powers, something had wanted me to die, but who, or what, I had so many enemies, who would want to kill me that badly? My head couldn't think straight, and I shrugged it off. _Who cares, I'm dead, the killer got what they wanted. _I began floating again, when I heard a scream. "Sam?" I asked the swirling green all around me, the scream echoed. "Sam!" I shouted excitedly, why was Sam in the ghost zone though? I sped through the air, heading towards the scream, when I found myself locked in a cage. "That should stop you, boy." A voice said in the darkness, "Who are you? Did you kill me?" I yelled out, suddenly wanting to know the identity of my killer, the voice just laughed, "You should know by now, boy." Then the voice got distant, as did Sam's scream. How could anything get possibly worse, I was dead, I was trapped, and ghosts were probably attacking everyone in the human world right now…

Jazz's POV:

It was quiet, too quiet, "Sam, Tucker?" I yelled up the stairs, nothing. I hadn't heard them leave… or did I? I was going crazy from the loss of Danny. I heard a huge bang and ran down the steps to the lab, there was Vlad Plasmius. I watched with wide eyes as he quickly closed the portal, then he blasted the controls, making sure it would never open again. _That's where Sam and Tucker went! _I gasped in realization, not good. Vlad turned towards where I was hiding, I yelped in surprise as I met his eyes, they were filled with evil, and contentment. Vlad stalked around the corner, I scrambled away as he came near. "You won't tell anyone about this will you Jasmine? If you do, more members of your family are going to die." He whispered into my ear, I gulped as he pulled away. "Don't forget, I was never here…" He said calmly as he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. I didn't know all the details yet, but I wasn't going to tell anyone, until I figured it all out.

Sam's POV:

"Sam, we're trapped!" what Tucker said jolted me out of crying, I stared back at the portal, it was sealed. "Okay, we can still look for Danny!" I said strongly, I jumped at the wheel and zoomed away, I was going to find Danny, dead or not he could get us out of this! Tucker clutched the seat as we sped, the Spector Speeder really lived up to its name! "Sam, slow down!" Tucker said through clenched teeth, "No way!" I yelled, I might be going crazy, but we had to find Danny! As we sped on we began passing ghosts, I slowed down so we wouldn't hurt them, stupid thought at the time but still, I heard someone say something about Danny. I made the Speeder grind to a halt and rolled down the huge window, "What about Danny Phantom?" I yelled at the ghost who said it, "Just that he was here but he left." The ghost whispered in a nasal voice as he cringed beneath my glare, "Which way did he go?" I asked, the ghost pointed to the left and I abruptly turned and zoomed away, leaving the ghost shocked. I passed many other ghosts but all I could focus on way finding Danny. _That stupid car crash, stupid fire, stupid death! _I yelled in my head, blinking tears out of my eyes. Wait, Danny could've gone ghost, right? Then why didn't he? Something had happened, someone had killed Danny! I turned to Tucker, "Someone killed Danny!" I shouted, as soon as I said it I realized who it was, "Vlad…" I muttered, but how had he? Tucker voiced my thoughts, "How?" "I don't know, but we are going to find out, Danny can't stay dead forever…" I muttered, "Or can he?" Tucker whispered. Tears dripped down my face again.

Jazz's POV:

I stepped quietly through the hallway of school, my books clutched to my chest, how was I supposed to tell the whole school that Danny was dead, and that he burned in a fire? I stepped up to the Principal's office and knocked quickly on the door, trying to hold back my tears. Surprisingly Mr. Lancer opened the door, "Yes Miss Fenton?" He asked, he had obviously not seen the news. I broke down into tears, he led me into the office. "What is wrong dear?" He asked me, I sniffled then looked up to Mr. Lancer and the Principal, "Danny, is…" I began, then I broke into tears again, Mr. Lancer crossed his arms, "Danny is skipping school?" He asked, it was third class already. "No, he is, dead!" I yelled, I fell into tears, Mr. Lancer's stern face grew soft and sad, and guilty. The Principal bent down to me, "How did he die?" she asked kindly, "Car crash, he suffocated and burned." I closed my eyes and sobbed just thinking about it. The Principal walked over to the intercom and pressed the _on_ button, "Hello everyone, today is a sad day," Her voice boomed and echoed around the school as everyone got quiet, "We have just been informed that one of the students has died in a tragic fire," I heard whispers from nearby classes as they exchanged thoughts on who it was, "Young Danny Fenton has died." Silence from the whole school, I let out a pained sob as the Principal continued. "Today we shall have a memorial, anyone who knew Danny shall be requested to come up and say a few words, the memorial will be at 1:00." With that the Principal finished, and I shuffled back to my class. Thoughts echoed around my head, _No more Danny, No more Phantom. _


	3. Living is hard, when you're dead

**Danny's Death**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Chapter 3: Living is hard, when you're dead

Danny's POV:

I struggled in the cage, but my strength was failing me, this is what it's like to be dead… I heard a far off buzzing sound from the outside of my container, I twisted myself to see out the only hole, and what I saw surprised me. "Ahhh!" I yelled as the Spector Speeder came closer, buzzing right over my cage. I was sent spinning; well that was Sam for you. "Sam! NO!" I yelled at the top of my ghostly lungs, apparently Sam had the window down and she slowly backed up floating right up to my also floating cage, "Danny?" she gasped, I could hear the sadness in her voice, "Yeah…" I muttered, my cage still spinning. Sam gasped, "We have to get you out of there!" Then I heard whirring, she had activated the weapons, "No don't!" I yelled, right before a huge blade came down on the corner of my cage, I pushed myself out and hovered away, I looked away, I didn't want Sam to see me, dead. "Danny?" Sam asked as her and Tucker pushed themselves out of the Speeder, I turned ever farther away, but that didn't help. "Danny you're burnt, and translucent!" Tucker gasped, Sam casually smacked him, I let out a small laugh at that. "Danny, it's okay…" Sam said, she tried to put a hand on my shoulder but she fell right through. I turned to her, "It's not okay Sam." Then I told her something I was even afraid to tell myself, "When you die, you forever experience the pain you had when you died. Do you know what it's like, to burn forever inside?" I asked, the pain in me getting stronger as I said that. I closed my eyes, my burning blue and green eyes, and turned my head. "Danny…" Sam whispered... she stared me, I knew she wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do.

Sam's POV:

I looked at Danny, he looked frail and defeated. He was not the Danny I knew, the Danny I knew was strong and always tried, this Danny had given up, this Danny was dead… duh! "Danny, we'll find a way to make you alive again…" I whispered, I wanted to comfort my friend, but I couldn't. "No Sam, there's no way…" Danny muttered, I had to say something, something to make him energized, motivated. "Danny, we know who killed you!" I shouted, I could feel Tucker's eyes on me, watching me in shock. Danny turned to me, his sad eyes glowed with anger, "Who?" Danny asked, "Vlad." I replied. "How?" Danny asked, "We don't know, but we will stop him." I said strongly, Danny shook his head, then he turned on me, his voice filled with pain and rage, "THERE IS NO WAY!" he yelled, then he put his head in his hands as much as a ghost could. My eyes glowed with an idea, "Yes there is…"

Jazz's POV:

Dash stepped up to the podium, it was Danny's memorial, and Dash was about to say a few words. "I knew Danny for awhile, I admit I bullied him a bit," Mr. Lancer nudged him in the side, "a lot, but Danny was a nice person, and I feel sorry for bulling him." Dash stepped down, and Valerie stepped up, "Danny was a really nice person, he was funny and smart. All of us including me wish he was still here." Valerie stepped down, she sat in her seat and checked her watch, but it wasn't a watch, it was a tracking device. I leaned over my chair and scooted next to her, "What is that?" I asked through my tears. Valerie stared at me in shock and anger. "I know Danny's secret." She hissed, I reared back, she was tracking Danny! "The same time Danny _Fenton _died my signal on Danny _Phantom_ went kaput!" she growled, I finally realized that Valerie was that ghost hunter, the one with the red suit and the hover board. "You'll never get my brother!" Jazz snapped defensively, Valerie sighed, "It's a pity he's already dead!" she spat, Jazz gasped, then she ran out, crying. _With one look at Valerie you would never guess she is this evil! _Jazz thought as she fled home.

Danny's POV:

"How is opening the portal going to help?" I asked Sam uselessly as she grabbed at the metal doors. "Because, if you changed half dead the first time you got shocked, maybe it will make you half alive the second time!"Sam said through clenched teeth as Tucker joined her, seeing as I couldn't touch the portal. "That makes sense…" I whispered, there was hope. I motioned for Sam and Tucker to move away, and I pushed myself right through the portal. I emerged on the human side, my burning pain got larger, and I could almost see the flames… wait, I _could _see flames! Green flames lapped at the walls, everything was black or melting. I floated over to the portal activator, the controls were smashed, but I was a ghost! I reached through, ignoring the flames and my memories I made the portal snap open, Sam and Tucker tumbled into the flames. "NO!" I shouted, Sam pulled herself and Tucker from the fire. "Hurry Danny!" Sam yelled to me, coughing over the smoke, but I didn't hear her, I had zoned out. **_The fire, the smoke, no hope, death, it's all over. _**Sam and Tucker coughing got me back to reality, Sam jammed her fist down on a button and the portal began to spark, blue electricity merging with the green. I rushed into the electricity. My burning pain was replaced with a shocking one, literally shocking. I arched my back in pain and let out a shriek, "Ahhhhh!" I screamed. It felt as if it went on forever.

Sam's POV:

I stared at Danny's glowing body, he was flickering blue and green. He let out a shriek of pain, but I was too captivated in fear to cover my ears. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed, I ran to the off button and slammed my fist down. The whirring from the portal stopped and it returned to a normal (well normal for me) metal tunnel. Danny fell from the air and crumpled to the floor. His clothes were scorched and he was covered in blood. Wait, blood, it worked! I ran to Danny and checked to see if he was breathing, I didn't feel a pulse. Danny lay unmoving on the floor, he was cold and his hair was black and messy as it had always been. He had died all over again, for nothing, and now me and Tucker were going to die too. Suddenly I felt a pulse, Danny took in a shuddering breath and blinked open his bright blue eyes. "Are you okay?" I whispered, Tucker came over and kneeled next to us. "Dude, are you back with the living?" Tucker asked, Danny let out a spluttering laugh, "Yeah… I think I am." He said as he stood to his feet, then two faint rings appeared around him, and he was Danny Phantom. "Sam, thanks. You are the smartest person I have ever met." Danny whispered to me, I smiled, and we all burst into laughs when Tucker let out a dismayed, "Hey!" Then Danny grabbed my hand, "Come on, I'm going to go confront Plasmius." Danny spat determined, and then he lifted us up through the floor, not before putting out the fire with his ice powers. As we lifted into the sky we noticed the sky was dark, and no one was around… what had happened?


	4. Side Effects

**Danny's Death**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Chapter Four: Side effects

Jazz's POV:

I brushed my hair away as I ran down the street; it was cold and windy. Valerie dashed behind me; suddenly an annoying beeping filled the air. "What?" I asked as I looked down at Valerie's tracker, I had grabbed it off her wrist… totally un-Jazz-like of me. I looked at the tiny glowing screen. A little red circle blinked to life, right on top of my house. "Danny!" I gasped, Valerie's eyes widened, but that didn't stop her running past me, straight up to the flames. "Yow!" Valerie gasped as she fell backwards. My home, it was on fire, it was the same green flames as when Danny died. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed 911, right as the flames froze in a block of ice. I dropped my phone, leaving the person who had answers yelling in dismay. Valerie and I ran under one of the ice cliffs, hiding from whatever had done that. Then I saw something that froze me in shock and joy, my brother flying high above the buildings, with Sam and Tucker at his side. "Danny." Me and Valerie breathed at the same time, then Valerie leapt up, her red armor forming around her, "Sorry Jazz!" she shouted, just before a thousand wails cut through the air.

Vlad's POV:

I led my army of screaming ghosts over the horizon, with Danny out of the way there was no way I could lose! As the people screamed and ran indoors I smiled, in contentment, they would bow down to me whether they liked it or not. Then I brief chill filled the air, I directed my blood red eyes to the source to see none other than Danny Phantom, freezing the flames I had so gleefully set on his home. He rocketed through the air, looking healthier than ever besides his burned clothes, but I knew the boundary between life and death was much too thin for this boy anyway. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I watched the young ghost boy arch his back and twist in pain. Electricity sparked through and around him and he dropped young Sam and Tucker. I usually wasn't this kind, but I swooped down and grabbed Sam and Tucker, setting them gently on the ground, before caging them in pink energy. "Why are you doing this?" Sam yelled, a stupid question, "You should know!" I growled back, a smile of evil passing across my lips as I watched young Daniel plummet towards the ice he himself had created.

Danny's POV:

I screamed in pain as another bolt of electricity racked my body. Sam and Tucker fell, and I couldn't even hear them. I clenched my teeth and fists to try to fight away the pain, but it was just too much. I fell. Down, down, down. I crashed into the ice, the cold welcoming me, but then just as fast hurting me. Even on the ground electricity coursed through me, I felt like I had stepped through the ghost portal all over again those many years ago. I weakly stood up, clutching my chest, and I stared at my murderer. "Vlad, you won't win, you, you, crazed frootloop!" I whispered, gasping between words. Vlad walked menacingly up to me and shook his head as I collapsed in another round of shocks. "Oh Danny, even on your _second _death bed you still make jokes!" Vlad said chuckling, I squinted up at him through my blurry vision, hugging my side again as I staggered to my feet. "Vlad, first you are going to tell me what you did to me, then I'm going to kick your butt." I muttered. Vlad shook his head and gently pushed me back to the ground, rearing back as he almost got electrocuted. "Why Daniel, I merely poisoned you!" Vlad laughed as I yelled out as the electricity became stronger and stronger.

Jazz's POV:

I had pulled Valerie back under the ice as soon as I saw my brother fall from the sky. We both watched with wide eyes as it all played out…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Danny gasped for breath on the ground, Vlad hovering menacingly over him. "You see boy my plan was fairly simple, I first poisoned you in order to disable your powers. I then pushed over your car, it didn't set on fire so I had to do blast it up, then I went in visible and intangible and held you back, so you couldn't get out of the car! Oh it was all so brilliant! Then Miss Sam comes along and gets you to go back through the portal, I was a bit worried but then this happens, how lucky of me!" Vlad cooed, and then he jumped back as Danny twisted in electricity again. "How, did, you, poison, me?" Danny asked weekly as he lay on the ground, he was burnt and weak, but the electricity seemed to be done attacking him. I stared at my brother sadly, he was so strong, and it wasn't fair. "I merely snuck into your house one night, really Daniel I thought you would be smarter than this!" Vlad yelled to Danny's face. Danny cringed, clearly in pain, two blue rings formed around him, and he was Danny Fenton, passed out on the dirt. "Tsk tsk Danny, tsk tsk." Vlad murmured, then he reached down to pick my little brother up. "NO!" I yelled, jumping out of the ice, Valerie jumped out behind me, pointing her gun at Vlad. "Jasmine, you told someone." Vlad said, his eyes narrowed, "No, you told everything!" Valerie yelled, then she fired. Vlad easily vanished and appeared right in front of us; he grabbed our arms and threw us into the cage with Sam and Tucker. "Now to finish this," Vlad yelled, he was about to do something to Danny, when mom and dad burst out. "Danny!" Mom yelled in disbelief, he was still breathing, thank goodness. "Get away from our son you ghost!" dad yelled, he fired a gun and a net at Vlad, but missed. As dad fired at Vlad mom ran over to Danny. "Oh Danny, how are you alive?" she whispered looking at his burns, cuts, and watching his quick breathing. Jazz's eyes widened, she had to think of a cover story, and quick!

Sam's POV:

Mrs. Fenton cradled Danny in her arms; he coughed and spluttered badly hurt. All that electricity should have killed him, but he had survived, because he was half a ghost. I stared at my friend, it was all too much. "Danny…" I whispered, tears running down my face. "Danny!" I yelled, Danny's eyes blinked open. "Danny?" Mrs. Fenton gasped; Danny's name must had been the most said name that day. "Mom… I need to finish this." Danny groaned, he pushed himself up, literally up, he hovered in the air above his mom, the blue rings appeared, and Mrs. Fenton let out a tiny yelp as she saw her loved son turn into Danny Phantom. "Hey mom, don't be sad, but I'm kind of mad at you for all the times you and dad almost killed me." Danny whispered, "So Jack's inventions all worked, every time they pointed to you!" Mrs. Fenton said in realization. "Now I have to go stop Vlad." Danny said strongly, and then I watched my best friend zoom towards Vlad. I knew it would all be over soon, but who would be the winner, and not to mention the thousands of ghosts all obeying Vlad that we forgot about…


	5. The Final Battle

**Danny's Death**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Chapter Five: The Final Battle

Danny's POV:

I didn't know what I was thinking, it must have been all the electricity, but I zoomed straight for Vlad… completely forgetting all the ghosts obeying him, I mean Sam said I was clueless, but how could I have missed a ghost army? I pushed Vlad backwards, away from my dad, I was still weak, but I could still fight. "Vlad, no help from your army, let's see who wins." I challenged, I knew Vlad couldn't resist a single fight with me; he wanted to waste me himself, even though he already did. "Alright…" Vlad held a gloved hand up, the ghost army immediately backed up a total of ten feet. I got in fighting stance, ready for what might be the last or best battle of my life.

Vlad's POV:

Young Daniel really thought he could defeat me, all by himself! That electricity certainly had gotten to his head. I casually stood up straight, knowing that Danny was too weak to beat me. His fighting stance was pathetic, and I knew who would win. "Well come on Daniel! You get the first shot!" I sneered, Danny backed up weakly, then he jumped into the air and charged at me. I grabbed him by the arm and spun him in a circle, tossing him back to the ground, this was much too easy! Danny pushed himself from the ground, then he let out a yell and started blasting ecto-orbs at me, I easily side stepped and counteracted with some ecto-orbs of my own. Danny dodged many of them, but was caught on the last one, sending him tumbling backwards through the air. As Danny hovered in the air, staring at me with tired and hate filled eyes I almost felt sorry… but it was soon gone. I launched some more orbs at him and he dodged them, putting a great amount of effort into it. Then while I was casually watching him struggle, he threw back his head and yelled louder than I ever heard anyone yell.

Danny's POV:

I knew Vlad was surprised and shocked that I had enough energy to let out my Ghostly Wail, but that was why it was so effective! I threw back my head and taking a deep painful breath I yelled at the top of my lungs. Green waves of sound blasted down the roadway, destroying everything in their path, my yell accompanying it, "WOOOAAAAHHHHHWOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, Vlad was unprepared and was tossed backwards by the green sound waves. I didn't stop yelling. Vlad went back and back, and then he smashed into a large building, causing it to collapse into rubble. I let out one last yell then I fell to the ground lightly. Shivering blue rings appeared around me and I changed back to Danny Fenton. I staggered down the street and over to Vlad, lying in his human form in the dirt. My mom and dad ran over and when dad saw Vlad he fainted… typical. "You lost Plasmius." I growled, picking him up by his collar with my amazing ghost strength, ignoring my dad. "Danny, you are still dead…" Vlad whispered, but I couldn't listen anymore, I wouldn't listen to this evil monster. With the last bit of power I had I changed back into Danny Phantom and carried him down to the ghost portal. I flung him in and shut it tightly… then I collapsed with exhaustion and changed back into Danny Fenton on the cold metal floor.

* * *

**Chapter kinda short! Sorry! (theres more to come!)**


	6. If Your Heart Is Beating, Why Not Mine?

**Danny's Death**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Chapter Six: If Your Heart Is Beating, Why Isn't Mine?

Danny's POV:

I woke up with my head throbbing, it was dark, and I was in my bed. I groaned as I pushed up out of my bed, the full pain from my wounds finally hitting me. I tried to get out of bed but I felt a sharp tugging at my arm. I looked back through the darkness to see a small tube leading from my arm to an I.V. beside my bed, what had happened to me? I tugged the I.V. out of my room and weakly pulled it down the stairs. As I rolled the I.V. into the family room I saw Sam was asleep on the couch and Tucker was slumped in a chair. _Maybe Mom and Dad are in the basement. _I thought as I pulled the I.V. behind me. As I made it to the basement I could hear dad's loud snoring, but I could hear mom hammering away at something. As I came down the stairs mom was in the Specter Speeder, fixing the Real World Item Detector. "Mom…" I whispered, she instantly pulled herself from Specter Speeder and looked at me with sad and surprised eyes. "Danny!" she gasped, then she ran over to me and grabbed my I.V. "It's the middle of the night, you should be resting!" she said to me with fear in her voice, I nodded and she helped me back up the stairs, as I walked into my room my mom went back downstairs… and I went back to sleep.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When I woke up EVERYONE was around my bed watching me, and I when I say everyone I mean Sam, Tucker, mom, dad, and even Jazz. "Um, guys… why are you all looking at me?" I asked stupidly. "Danny, do you remember anything from the past couple days?" Jazz asked, sniffling sadly as she did. My eyes got wide and I zoned out as I remembered, I would always remember as long as I lived. "Yes." I said quietly, then I looked down to my arm, the I.V. was gone! I tried to push myself from the bed but Sam gently, as gently as Sam could, pushed me back down. "Danny…" Sam started, but I didn't listen, I held up my hand for silence and everyone got quiet. I nervously put my hand on my chest… my heart wasn't beating. "What happened to me?!" I yelled clawing at my chest, my heart wasn't beating, my heart wasn't beating! "Dude, calm down!" Tucker said to me, I looked up at him, a crazed look in my eyes, "How can I calm down if my HEART ISN'T BEATING?!" I yelled, what Vlad had said was true, I was still dead. Dad pushed through everyone. "Danny, son, we might be able to get you…" Mom cut in, "alive again." She finished. I looked at them, I looked at everyone. "How, I'll do anything!" I whispered, Sam gasped behind me. Mom and dad nodded to each other and Sam and Tucker helped me up out of the bed. Jazz trailed behind as I stumbled down the steps. Mom and dad led me over to the corner of the room, behind the Specter Speeder was a small machine that looked like a chair. "When did you put this together?" I asked confused, Mom looked at me nervously, "After I helped you back to bed that night you fell asleep for a day." She muttered, I basically fell to the floor in shock. "Danny!" Sam yelled as she picked me up and led me to the chair. I shakily sat down, almost forgetting to breathe because I was so nervous. Sam looked at me reassuringly, "It'll be okay Danny." She said calmly, obviously she had full belief in this contraption, so I trusted her.

Sam's POV:

I watched Danny's parents strap him into the metal chair; he shook nervously and gulped down air. "It'll be okay Danny." I said calmly, hoping to calm him down. It worked, but his light blue eyes still frantically glanced around with fear. Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for his parents to throw the switch. I bit my lip as I watched his mom strap on goggles, then she pulled down a lever. A light buzzing sound pierced the air, and Danny went limp. "Danny!" I shouted, he couldn't die again, not now! "Sam, it's okay, it's just starting up." Tucker said, holding me back from grabbing onto Danny. "How do you know?" I glared at him, Tucker sighed, "I helped them build it." I instantly felt guilty. "Sorry Tucker," I whispered, and then I turned my violet eyes back to Danny. Danny was limp in the chair, his eyes were closed and he twitched constantly, he was still breathing, thank goodness. I watched with teary eyes as he kept twitching, his parents and Tucker seemed happy, but all me, and apparently Jazz, could see was that Danny was in pain.

Tucker's POV:

It was working, it was actually working! I watched Danny twitch in pain but I knew it meant that the machine was trying to spark his heart back to life. He was still breathing which was very good, and his eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. Danny moaned and his head dropped farther. I bent over with rubber gloves on and tightened some of the straps. Jazz gasped behind me, "Why couldn't we have just used a defibrillator?" she shouted over the buzzing, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton looked at her, "Those things never work Jazzy pants, it's better to use something like this!" her dad commented, using his nickname for his daughter. I snickered under my breath and Jazz glared at me. I quickly went back to watching Danny. Danny yelled out in pain, Sam looked from me to him, "Shut it down!" she said scared, Danny continued to yell and as soon as we flipped the switch his eyes snapped open. Get these things off of me!" he yelled, clawing at the straps, I clicked them off and jumped out of the chair, holding his chest. "I think it worked…" he whispered, jazz crept closer, "Let me check?" she asked, reached a hand out, Danny spun away, "No! I mean, no way, I just died! Like I'm going to let anybody rate my heartbeat!" it made sense. Danny backed away from us all, I watched my best friend, and only Danny would be able to not have a heartbeat and still live, then get his heart started back up with no side effects… only Danny. Ha…

Danny's POV:

I lied, I lied, I lied. Another lie, another secret, except I can share this one with no one. Truth was, my heart wasn't beating, and I don't think it will ever beat again.

"I'm going to go to school, I'll make up some weird story about how Danny Phantom 'Saved me from the Ghost Zone and brought me back to life.'" I said, waving my arms about, I quickly changed into Danny Phantom and flew upwards, ignoring the shocked faces of my parents and friends, and Jazz. As I neared the school I hid behind a tree and walked in as Danny Fenton. First thing I heard, "Romeo and Juliette, Danny Fenton!" Good old Mr. Lancer. I walked up to him, he was shivering in fear. "Mr. Lancer, I need the homework from the past couple days, I was dead, but Danny Phantom saved me from the land of ghosts." I said, putting it into simpler forms for him, he didn't believe me, "GHOST!" he yelled, and he ran down the hall. Students began poking their heads out doorways, when they saw me they came out and gathered around. "Is that Danny Fenton?" "I thought he was dead!" How is he here?" My head spun as I listened to everyone, it was the same in the Ghost Zone! "Everyone," I yelled, clutching my chest to make it seem I had a heartbeat. "Everyone, Danny Phantom saved me and brought me back to life with his powers!" I yelled, everyone nodded, it made sense, and then Dash pushed his way through, "Fenton? Fenton!" He growled, I ran, but he caught me by the collar, "We all thought you were dead, it really made me think about bulling you…" he said, "It did?" I asked trying to work out of his grip before he realized I didn't have a heartbeat, as I did he yelled at me, "I should bully you more so I can get it all in before you die again!" I turned a corner and went invisible, just as Dash came around the corner. "Whew…" I sighed, "Maybe I should go home…" Then I flew through the sky back home.

* * *

**Its not over yet! Please review, constructive critisism is welcome! Thank you! Next chapter coming up!**


	7. Betrayal

**Danny's Death**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Chapter Seven: Betrayal

Sam's POV:

Danny phased through the door as I was going out, he was breathing heavily as he ran up to his room, throwing a nervous glance at me. Something was up… "Danny, come back!" I yelled as I pounded up the stairs after him. He phased through his door and locked it. "Danny, open up!" Then I fell through the door. "Where's Tucker?" Danny asked quietly, "Downstairs but-" I didn't finish before he phased through the floor, soon he was back with Tucker, "What's this all about dude?" Tucker asked as Danny turned back to Danny Fenton. "Vlad knows something, and I want to make sure he tells no one!" Danny growled, I reared back at the determination in his eyes. "What does he know?" I ventured to ask, Danny became distraught, and he looked away. "He just knows something…" he whispered, _What could Vlad possibly know that would make Danny this crazed? _I thought to myself, he could reveal Danny's powers… or something bigger. "Danny, how are we going to, stop him?" Tucker asked, as he tilted his head his red hat/hood thing slid forward. "Don't worry…" Danny smirked, he grabbed hold of us and suddenly we were soaring through the air, Danny had grabbed hold of my shoulder and Tucker's shoulder, and for as weak as he was he was amazingly strong. I looked ahead as the ground raced below us, what did Vlad know… and why was Danny so worried?

Danny's POV:

We had to go fast, I was weak, but I could do it. I was worried about me holding onto them, and them realizing I was still… dead. We flew all day and all night, finally we made it. "Danny, you should rest before we storm on in there." Sam persisted, I took in a deep breath and stood up strongly, "I'm alright Sam, let's go!" Then I phased through the door, I briefly heard Sam out there mutter, "I hate this, I hate this a lot…" it seemed familiar. I hovered down the hallway, my lonely breath the only sound… whoa it was depressing in here. I looked and looked for Vlad… then I finally found him. "Plasmius!" I shouted as I landed in the doorway of his lab, "Young Daniel why are you here, hmmm?" He smirked, I growled, "You know why!" "You'll have to be more specific dear boy!" He said, a little too happy for someone who just got his butt kicked. I growled and stalked over to him, wrenching him out of his chair. "You know why!" I whispered to his face, Vlad shot out a hand and grabbed my wrist. "Ah!" I yelled in surprise, letting him go as he stood up, still gripping my wrist. "So I see your parent's experiment on you didn't work, ay?" Vlad said smugly. I pulled my wrist from his hand and hovered over him. "You can tell no one!" I said, a bit of sadness seeping through my voice, Vlad heard it. "Afraid more tests will be done on you, by your parents or someone else?" Vlad laughed, I had to fight every urge in me not to punch him in the nose. "No one Plasmius, no one." I looked away. Vlad shook his head, "Tsk tsk, Daniel, someone already knows." He pointed to the door of his lab and I briefly saw Sam disappear down the hall. "Sam!" I shouted, I left Vlad and zoomed after her, this was a BIG problem. I hurried down the hall after Sam, when I finally caught up with her I grabbed her shoulders, she was crying, but her eyes blazed with anger.

Sam's POV:

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, Danny, you're so stupid!" I yelled, pounding on his chest, because I now knew it wouldn't bother him. "Sam…" he began, but I cut him off. "Why didn't you tell us the first time? Why, Danny?" I growled, he sighed and let go of my shoulders. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you all to worry, or do any experiments on me…" Danny said sadly, my eyes widened. It was a completely valid answer, his parents would probably want to experiment on the boy with no heartbeat, and I was worrying right now. "You still should have told at least me and Tucker!" I justified. All Danny did was sigh. "You're right, I'm stupid." he gave in. I turned away, Danny would always be, dead, never the same… it all started with the accident, it was all my fault. Danny turned to me, his green eyes pulsing with light. "Danny, it's all my fault…" I muttered, "I won't tell anyone." then I ran down the hall, Danny stared after me, then he went back to Vlad, making sure he wouldn't tell anyone either.


	8. A Fatal Secret Meant to Be Kept

**Danny's Death**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Chapter Eight: A Fatal Secret Meant to be Kept

Danny's POV:

I grabbed Plasmius my the collar again, this was all his fault! I couldn't control my anger anymore, I tossed him up against a wall. "You can tell NO ONE!" I let out another Ghostly Wail. Vlad pressed himself against the wall, he knew I was too powerful for him to defeat, he knew he was beaten. As soon as I lost power I walked up to Vlad, "So are you going to tell anyone?" I asked, my fist posed, he shook his head weakly. "Good answer fruit loop." I finished, I then staggered out into the hallway, searching for Sam and Tucker to tell them we had to walk home.

Tucker's POV:

I stood casually outside the mansion, I mean, Sam and Danny were in there, who better to keep watch than me? Though I'm not sure what I'm watching for… Suddenly Danny ran out, gasping for breath like he had ran the whole way around the mansion. "Have you seen Sam?" Danny asked me, I nodded my head and pointed behind him, there was Sam walking out the front door. "You took care of things with Vlad?" I asked, trying to get my friends' attention. Danny nodded numbly as he grabbed me by the shoulder, but Sam by the hand…

Sam's POV:

I didn't want to look at Danny, he had lied to me, he had lied… to me! As he grabbed me by the hand I glanced upwards, he was staring at the sky, I quickly looked downwards as the ground slowly got more distant. Danny faltered in the air, I looked up, his one eye was closed in pain as the other eye was watching the sky. "Danny?" I asked, he blinked both his eyes open and looked at me, all the while watching where we were going… "Yeah Sam." Danny mumbled, I looked away, "Nothing…" I muttered. It was sunset, but I didn't bother to watch it, seeing as the person I wanted to watch it with basically had no heart.

* * *

**This chapter is short and I am sorry! I had a BAD case of writers block! XC Next chapter will be long I promise! (and I got some SamXDanny requests so I put in some stuff!)**


	9. Live and Let Die

**Danny's Death**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Chapter Nine: Live and Let Die

Danny's POV:

I paced my room back and forth, back and forth. This secret was going to be even harder to live with than the fact that I'm half ghost! I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Sam, I instantly got a text reply that said,

__

I'm not in the mood…

Sam was never in the mood. Another text,

__

I'll see you at school… bye.

"Ugh!" I moaned, I flopped down on my bed, only thing to do was wait for tomorrow.

Sam's POV:

I sent Danny the texts to shut him up, I knew what he wanted to talk about, he would have to wait, I was tired. I pulled my black covers closer around me and fell fast asleep, deep in thought.

I woke up, someone had opened my shades and I hissed as the morning sun fell across my bed, it was going to be a bad day… About five minutes later I was walking to the corner where me, Tucker, and Danny usually meet before school, only Danny was there. "Hey Sam, Tucker said he was feeling sick…" Danny muttered, he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Danny, I thought over why you kept your new secret a secret… and its okay that you wanted no one to know." I said quietly, Danny opened his blue eyes wide and stared at me in thanks. "Thanks Sam…" he whispered, but there was something he was holding back. "What?" I asked, he looked away. "Its just, now I am really an outcast, a half ghost half boy with no heartbeat? That's not exactly the qualifications for normal." He muttered. I looked to him, he was sad. I didn't have time to reply but I knew everything would be alright. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Come on Mr. Normal, we have to get to class!" I yelled, he smiled, getting my message. "Okay!" He yelled happily, his worry vanishing from his face. I smiled at him as we made our way to class. No matter what, his secret would be safe with me, his best friend Sam.

* * *

That is the end, like they say, "All good things must come to an end!" unfortunatly... but if this went on and on what would happen to the internet, or most importantly, my mind? Please read and review my whole story or just this chapter if you like! Thanks!


End file.
